Running From a War
by Hawkfire53
Summary: Mitch and Mat had escaped their home town of Montreal after the citizen became enraged and tried to stand up against the war. In fact, WW3, but their friend Rob, was not so lucky. As they hide from their enemies in America, it's hard to trust people, but, when they stumble upon a girl, can they trust her? Contains: BajanCanadian, Noochm
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is the surprise story! It pretty much is a propaganda, realistic-fiction, about WW3. Please remember, I have nothing against ANY country and that this is JUST A SCENARIO. But, I hope you enjoy! Bye!**

Prologue

_Things weren't always this way. There used to be a time of happiness. Before the war. Before… life became a nightmare. Every day, people will turn on each other; teens will kill just to survive, robbing a running amuck. Families broken at our feet. __**A/N Anyone get the reference? I tried… **__But now, every day was a fight, a new battle. No one is safe…_

Screams filled the night. Gunshots continuously roared. The city of Montreal had finally had enough, they were rebelling. The World War had caused too much tension and finally the line had snapped. Already, the population had dropped to a few hundred in the city, and the government was trying to destroy the remaining rebels.

Three teens huddled hidden in the shade of an old house. They were innocents, yet the rebels wanted to kill them. They wanted to kill everyone. The tallest and oldest of the three, a bony guy, with short, curly brown hair and somewhat of a beard laid there, a rifle held close to his chest. He wasn't afraid to shoot if it came down to it. The next boy, the shortest, also had curly brown hair, but he was a little more muscular and had more of a strategic, sly look to him. The last boy, in the middle, had a bony structure as well, but his brown hair was somewhat strait, in a fohawk style and it was much darker in color, in his hand was a pistol, not much, but something.

"We have to leave at some point! We are only trapped here, we will definitely be killed if we stay here. We are like caged birds!" The shortest boy whispered, his voice almost drowned by a gunshot.

"I agree, we have to keep moving." The darkest haired one said. The group has been moseying around the city since the attack started about a week ago. Next thing you know, the Americans would get involved. I mean, they were Canada's enemies in the war. The third boy, who seemed to be the leader, nodded.

"You're right Mat, we have to move, we can't be trapped. But, we need a plan. I have one. I'll be a distraction, I want you to keep the gun. I'm going to die, but all that matters is that you escape. You hear me?!" The tall one shouted like a drill sergeant.

"But Rob… we can't let you die… you're our best friend!" The dark haired boy screamed.

"Then do me a favor and let me die saving you guys, don't feel sad Mitch, all you need to know is that I'll be safe and in peace, and that you'll be okay. Just head to the border to America, it's about thirty miles south, you'll have to disguise yourselves as citizens. You'll be safe there." Rob ordered before running out into the crowd. The two others took their chance and took off.

**Why do I always kill off Rob? I have no idea… But, I hope you enjoyed. Bye!**


	2. A Quick AN

**A/N**

**I forgot to put this in the A/N from the prologue, but I need you guys to send in OC's, but there are a few requirements. They MUST be girls for them to work in the story, and they must be at least 17. But, only one will be picked, this is because there is only three main roles, the two guys and then a mystery feminine role. It will be a random draw, this way it is a fair chance. BYE.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have chosen the OC! It will be appearing in a chapter or two, in her own perspective. I went to a number generator and one through five I got the number two…. Which is… Deadtuber's OC! I'm sorry to those who weren't picked; it was luck of the draw. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, bye!**

Chapter 1

Mitch cautiously sat underneath the shade of the Sassafras tree; the braches hid him for the most part, except his clothing was too bright to be hidden by anything. Next to him was Mat, who was still a little shaken from the death of their friend Rob. He cradled the rifle in his arms and slightly whispered something, barely audible, but Mitch picked it up. "Don't worry Rob… I won't let go…" Mat was in shock, he would get over it if he had a task to tend to.

"Hey Mat?" Mitch whispered, they were on the border of Quebec and New York, they were so close, but troops patrolled the borders, there was no way to make it over. The shorter boy looked up quickly, his facial expression was startled. "Why don't you go find some Crowberry before we can't find anymore. Be careful and stay hidden." He ordered. Mitch had practically taken over the leadership role, mostly because he knew what to eat and what not to eat, Crowberry was a succulent fruit, it looked like a blueberry, and it tasted like Heaven. Mat didn't say a word, just started to crawl away. "Wait!" Mitch whispered, "Give me your rifle first; it'll make too much noise. Plus, I need it." Mat nodded and handed him the gun.

Within moments, Mat was gone. Mitch sent a silent prayer. He stalked around in the undergrowth, trying to find a lone soldier, his only hope was to kill two and have them disguise as them. He finally found two American soldiers chatting under an oak… on Canadian soil. Mitch lifted the muzzle of the gun and looked through the scope and aimed, he could take them both out, easy. Pulling the trigger he watched as one of the army men slumped to the ground, a sickening thought. Mitch vomited. He had never killed before, only threatened. Now that he had, he felt dirty, he was a murderer. The other soldier was raising his gun, but Mitch was faster, he shot another bullet. Dead.

He raced up to the carcasses and took their uniforms back to his hiding spot as quick as he could. He was almost caught, but he wasn't, that's all that mattered. He heard someone coming through the branches and his heart froze, only to calm down when he realized it was Mat, who had a terrified look on his face, which became relieved. Angrily, Mat tossed him a bag of Crowberries, muttering under his breath, "… Worry me sick, I almost had a heart attack! I thought you were shot…"

"I told you I would need the gun." Mitch smirked.

**So… more of a filler chapter, but they are almost in America! And They will be entering a town I grew up in (I don't live there now of course, I live in Florida), but, they will enter Plattsburg! Yay! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed! See ya next time! Bye!ey guys! Chapter one!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Hawk here, I've been gone for a bit because my monitor broke, I just got a new one, so I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 2

As quiet as a feather, the two boys made their way through the forest. They gracefully swept along the trees, leaping over logs as if a pair of deer. The army uniform's shirt remained unbuttoned as they ran, but they fixed it as they went. At the mere thought of the clothes they wore they gagged, remembering how they had obtained them, how they used to rest on the shoulders of American warriors. As they became unfocused, pine branches slapped their pale faces; they started to pick up the pace. They made it past the line of soldiers, but only just.

_ They stood over their old clothing in horror and disgust; they had just killed two innocents for the sake of their own lives. Yet they had to admit that it was them or themselves. Now they stood leaned up against a tall oak tree, sweat fresh on their face and their hands shaky. One of the boys spoke up, his voice very light. "We need to bury them… discard the evidence…" The weak words were no more than a hoarse whisper. He then dropped to his knees and clawed at the dirt feebly, almost desperately as thoughts swam in his head; it was almost as though he were insane. "Stand up Mat!" The other boy snapped wistfully, and then whispered, "We have to act tuff if we want to pass the troop… As if we were on of them…" He choked on the last few words, but managed to spit them out. Mat simply nodded and stood, brushing his pant legs and looking down in shyness, sadness, before looking up with a flare of determination in his eyes. A new boy had emerged._

Now they stood upon a steep hill, overlooking a small town, just beyond the shelter of the ancient trees. On the far east of the town, they could make out a giant lake; this separated the state of New York and Vermont, Lake Champlain. In front of them lay a small river they had to pass in order to reach their destination. They stood in front of the city of Plattsburgh. It was so easy to confuse it for a town due to its size, but it was a city. It was an old town, protected by the trees. It would be the perfect place for the two foreigners to hide… for a while.

They both began to trot down the steep slope, leaving behind the array of plants for the tall grass. They wouldn't have to hunt for food anymore, they should be supplied. The military clothing they 'borrowed' was quite large on the two, but it seemed to have done the trick, so it was fine.

One of the boys tripped over his own legs, the taller of the two, and tumbled ever so merciless down the hill, doing what seemed to be almost summersaults. He rolled on for what seemed like ages, forever, before striking a boulder, right on the head, before going limp. "Mitch!" Mat howled, screaming, tears poured down his face. _Not him too! _Mat thought. **A/N Yeah… I kinda broke the fourth wall… oh well… **Mat then raced down the hill like a hare, He reached Mitch's side and stared at him for a minute before dropping to his knees, his hands pressed to his own face. He was alone… they never should have left Canada. Sniffling, he wiped his face on his sleeve, wiping away his tears.

Something jabbed him in his gut and he lurched backwards. A laugh erupted from a now-lively Mitch. Mat's face changed from sad to shocked to furious, his hands were clenched in tight fists and he grinded his teeth. Mat whipped up his fist and punched Mitch right on the jawline before relaxing. Mitch's face was now the shocked one. "What was that for!" He yelped like a frightened child.

"That's the second time you tricked me into thinking you were dead!" Mat rebuked, "I'm sick of crying!" He added with a laugh, then grumbled, "Why can't we just go watch Call of Duty No Scope's again."

"That's not how the world works now, Mat, we had to give up on our channels because of this. Let's keep moving." Mitch replied.

At that the two moved on, crossing the river by a small wooden bridge, and made their way to the city. Average people seemed to run away from them, hiding like mice. Then they remembered they were in uniforms. They walked for what seemed like decades before they came across a graveyard, and on the opposite side lay an old weary house. IT was made of wooden planks **A/N Not the minecraft ones **and was two stories tall. Mat and Mitch glanced at each other before entering. There was no one there so they decided to change into spare clothing they found in the dresser up stairs. They paused as they heard a floorboard creek down in the kitchen before grabbing their rifle and handgun and slowly making their way to the creaking noise. They flicked on the lights.

In front of them stood a young woman, most likely their age. She had a knife gripped in her hands that she must've grabbed from a drawer **A/N Is that how you spell it? **Her outfit would remind you of a stereotype gothic person, pretty much all black, her shirt was black, with the deadpool logo printed on it. She wore skinny jeans and on her wrists were spiked black bands. He noticed Mat lift up the handgun and was about to pull the trigger, but Mitch yelled, "Mat, no!" The girl looked at me in shock, but she had a hint of gratitude in her eye. "Who are you?" Mitch asked.

"I'm Megan."

**So that was the chapter! I didn't live in Plattsburgh, but I lived in the far upstate region. This chapter was almost 1000 words long, not that long, but something. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Byeeeee.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Yup! I'm back! I'm miserably sorry for no word, you guys really do deserve to know what happened. First off, I found out that it wasn't the monitor that was bad, but it was the actual computer. So, I now have a new Gateway laptop that I saved up for. I have also had a lot of school work to keep up on. My Twitter page is inactive for now though, due to the fact that my parents found it. I know that there are no escuses. This is my fault, but I'm back now. I hope you enjoy the Chapter! **

Chapter 3

Mitch had his face twisted in a clear look of suspicion. He may have been the one to suggest helping the defenseless teen, but he wouldn't trust her as easily as it seemed. The name rang in his ears; her scared voice filled his ears- I'm Megan. The girl stared at him with her eyes wide, almost as if she were a deer in headlights. The chocolate brown color matched his own and they shared a stare for a while. After what seemed like ages, Mat groaned, breaking the silence that seemed to last like an eternity. "Ugh, Mitch, my arm is killing me holding it up this long, can we please make a decision."

"Put the gun down then! It's not like she has one." Mitch hissed. Turning to Mat, burning him with a solid gaze until he lowered the firearm. "Anyways, Megan, are you sure you don't have any weapons other than that knife?" she nodded desperately, her even, brown hair slanting over her eyes. She seemed innocent enough to the boys. "fine, you can stay with us, but don't get any ideas." Mitch threatened, but deep inside he knew that the girl had no intention but to keep her, and her newfound friends, alive. She stood up straighter and flattened out her deadpool shirt, standing at about 5'8".

"Anywho, do you guys think-" Mat's voice was cut off by the slam of the front door. Someone was there. "We've got visitors." Mat said, cocking his gun once more. Mitch flashed a glance at the once more horrified girl. He patted his pockets and through her a pistol, pointing a finger at her to remind her that they were friends, not enemies. The footsteps grew louder, so Mitch then lifted his rifle, looking through the scope. He saw the leg of a man disappear through the doorway to the livingroom. Mat signaled for them to follow.

Sure enough, the man stood tall, facing them with a gun in hand, going to raise it, but it was too late. Mat had pulled the trigger, the bullet burying itself into the man's chest. The man had also fired. The two booms had rung and in sync, they both fell to the ground, lying limp. "Mat!" Mitch shouted, running forward to his friend's body. "c'mon, wake up… wake up!" That's when Megan intervened.

"Move over!" She shouted, shoving Mitch aside. Megan pressed two fingers to mat's throat and examined his body. "He's fine, shot in the arm, just in shock." She blurted out in a rush of mumbled words.

"Then how come he's no moving?" Mitch questioned, not trusting her evaluation.

"I told you, he's in shock. He'll be fine, there's an entry and an exit wound."

Mitch gave her a strange look, he definitely did not trust the report, but he would have to, for it would reassure him that his friend was alive. It was strange that he wasn't crying, but he never did when someone died, or when he thought they died. He had to remain strong.


	6. Contest!

**Hey my fellow raptors, Hawk here and I have a new collab that I will be writing with my sis, KelseyPlaysMinecraft (check out her profile… It has nothing on it though O.o), we need your help to submit OC's. There will only be one! Some requirements will need to be set, we will want:**

**A Girl, Some sort of college degree that she is going for.**

**Other than that it is your choice what they are like. Make sure it is detailed! Also, we pick the age that will fit with the story. Thank you!**


End file.
